


Nerdy Dancer

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Jo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Charlie, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some college fluff with Ballet Dancer Charlie and Agender Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdy Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Charvelle? Again? Yes. It's Charvelle

Jo sat outside the ballet studio waiting on Charlie to finish up with rehearsal. They were writing up their paper on the gender suppression in the criminal justice system. Something they had experienced themselves. Jo stopped and rubbed their face and groaned. This is what happens when you double major in both Criminal Justice and Gender and Women's Studies. They ran a hand through their freshly shorn hair. Jo traded their long blonde locks to a faded undercut pompadour. It matched their grunge/vintage look of flannel, skinny jeans and classic rock tees that covered the binder they wore often with Vans.

The door opened and Jo looked up at the people coming out. It was a couple of seconds before Charlie came out, dressed in solid black with her duffle bag that had various patches Jo stitched on for her. She gave Jo a smile before she took a seat down beside them.

“Whatcha working on?” Charlie asked.

“My paper for my Criminal Justice class.”

“How many pages do you have done?”

“Seven out of twelve.”

“When is it due?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to have to pull a all nighter. Then sleep through the weekend.” Jo said with a grin.

“So you want to come to my dorm tonight and work on it? Claire is off campus till Monday.” Charlie said.

“Does me coming over mean having sex?” Jo looked at her.

“Maybe. Are you coming to my recital tomorrow?” She asked.

“Possibility. Depends how tired I’ll be. This is due at noon.” They said.

“Well it’s at eight so you’ll have time to sleep.” 

Jo looked at her. “We’ll see. I’ll try my best.” They said. Charlie smiled and kissed them.

* * *

Charlie finished taking off her make-up. Her feet were killing her but that happen each time she practice and had her recital. It just meant she would soak her feet for a few hours. And hopefully Jo would give her a massage later, if she was still awake. Jo didn’t finish their paper till seven in the morning. And Jo was someone who would take a while to write a paper because it was hard for them to focus on it. She noticed a bouquet of flowers in the mirror and a very familiar face. Jo made it.

Charlie turned around. “You’re awake.” She said.

“I crawled out around four. Emailed all my professors why I wasn’t in class and then picked up these flowers for you.” They said as they walked over to her, handing the flowers over. Charlie got up and gave Jo a kiss.

“Good. Did you get to see it from the beginning?” Charlie asked.

“Yep and you were wonderful. My little nerd is such a beautiful dancer.” Jo wrapped their arms around Charlie. Charlie smiled as she chuckled.

“Now let’s get to the dorm and I’ll rub out your legs and you can put on whatever movie you want.” They said.

“Lord of the Rings.” Charlie quickly said.

“Fair enough.” Jo said giving Charlie a kiss.


End file.
